This invention relates to electrical fixtures such as ornamental lighting fixtures and the like, and more particularly, to a mounting plate for use in installing the fixture.
Referring to the prior art construction shown in FIG. 1, an electrical lighting fixture such as an outdoor lighting fixture F is made of metal or a molded plastic material. On one side of the fixture a canopy C is formed through which electrical wiring W for a lamp socket K is routed. The fixture typically includes three electrical wires W1-W3 one end of each of which are electrically connected to the lamp socket. The other ends of each wire are initially free.
A mounting bar P is formed to fit in an opening defined by an inner wall surface of the canopy. Electrical wires (not shown) from a wall switch or the like are routed through an opening G in a sidewall S of an electrical outlet box B which is already mounted in place in a wall. Ends of these other electrical wires are spliced together with the free ends of the wires W1-W3, and the exposed ends of the attached wires are covered with wire nuts U that are threaded onto the wires. Mounting bar P is then attached to outlet box B by screws (not shown) which fit through holes H formed in the bar. The spliced ends of the wires are now completely enclosed within a space defined by the outlet box and mounting plate. This must be done in accordance with paragraph 7.1 of Underwriter's Laboratory (UL) standard 1571, in order for the fixture to receive UL approval. The mounting plate is now attached to canopy C by screws E which fit through notches R formed on opposite sides of the mounting plate, and through openings (not shown) in the canopy. The ends of the screws E project through these openings and cap nuts T are threaded onto the exposed ends of the screws to provide a decorative appearance. This rigidly attaches the mounting plate and outlet box to the fixture.
From an aesthetic standpoint, an installed fixture such as outdoor lighting fixture F is mounted in a preferred orientation, vertical, for example. The fixture, when mounted in place, should not appear to be canted to one side or the other. However, it often occurs that the fixture is canted when the fixture/outlet box assembly is installed in place, and this condition can be time consuming and costly to correct.